Princess Princess
by Zefie Toshyu
Summary: YAOI AU revisão de resumo
1. I

**Retratação:** Todos os diretos são reservados para Masashi Kishimoto. A história de princess princess é baseado em um anime com o mesmo nome. E claro que vocês sabem nada é meu, se você no primeiro mangá haveria mais do que um beijo por acidente...

**Advertência:** yaoi/lemon

**Casal:** Sasuke&Naruto

**Categoria:** Romance, drama e humor ( devo dizer que sou péssima em fazer algo de humorístico, mas tentarei novamente ¬¬)

**Descrição: **Naruto foi mandado para um colégio novo só para garotos, era um colégio distinto, onde apenas iam os filhos das melhores famílias do país... Mas de repente em sua chegada havia uma garota... Como? Porquê?

* * *

_**-Princess Princess-**_

_**Capítulo primeiro**_

_Colégio Sakamoto para garotos_

Estava entardecendo, o sol fraco iluminava parcialmente o rosto moreno do jovem loiro através da janela de um ônibus. Ele era o único no ônibus já que seu ponto era o último, olhava sem interesse para a paisagem que se desenrolava por todo o caminho, era calmo e tranqüilizante de uma forma reconfortante, mas ele não via nada estava cansado tinha viajado tanto para chegar ao novo colégio, um internato muito longe de sua família... Ainda não compreendia, apenas sabia que tinha sido mandado para um lugar onde sua família pudesse esquecê-lo.

Suspirou espreguiçando-se, bocejando, tinha sono, esfregou os olhos tentando espantar qualquer sinal de cansaço... Tudo era tão entediante, esperava apenas não ser mais rechaçado por algo que ele não sabia que tinha feito.

O ônibus havia parado, ele desceu devagar pegando sua mala no compartimento de cima onde estava sentado. Viu o ônibus se afastar para dar a volta, passando pelo outro lado da rua. Voltou seus olhos para a estrutura do prédio, era alta e branca, suas janelas eram de vidro, em primeiro plano ficava uma torre onde existia um relógio no meio, embaixo ficava um porta dupla era a entrada principal. Do outro lado da rua havia outro prédio, na verdade vários com variações diferentes de tamanho eram os prédios onde os alunos se hospedavam.

Ao longo do caminho para a entrada principal havia um conjunto de árvores dispostas em fileiras, todas do mesmo tamanho e forma com suas altas copas e seus galhos que pareciam darem-se as mãos um aos outro numa harmonia perfeita, abaixo de cada uma delas havia bancos de concreto. No meio do jardim antes de chegar a entrada principal havia uma fonte com um anjo segurando um vaso que jorrava água era límpida e cristalina, brilhava constantemente a luz fraca do sol.

Era por certo um lugar de uma calma pacífica sem grandes preocupações, sem grandes problemas que com certeza resultariam em sua inda para outro colégio... Apenas espera que desta vez não desse nada de errado.

Suspirou novamente arrumando sua roupa que já estava um pouco amassada pelo sacolejar constante do ônibus. Pegou sua mala e recomeçou sua caminhada para a entrada principal, ouviu então por entre os arbustos uma movimentação, parecia que alguém tentava fugir. Parou de andar olhando curioso e de repende saiu de entre as folhagens uma jovem, estava ofegante parecia que tinha corrido muito. Levantou o rosto olhando diretamente para Naruto.

Usava um vestido negro que lhe caía até os joelhos, na barra do vestido havia um bordado branco e na cintura uma fita feita de renda preta que tinha um laçinho a envolvendo , nos ombros tinha uma emcharpe que lhe cobria o pescoço branco quase translúcido, as mangas do vestido eram longas bordadas com fitas de cetim ao redor do punho, nos pés usava um sapato de salto alto também bordado com fitas e laços negros. No cabelo negro usava uma fita, como uma coroa havia nela dois laços que a prendiam a cabeça, o cabelo era longo caindo suavemente sobre os ombros, havia algumas mechas acariciando o rosto, seus rosto tão pálido parecia tão suave como a própria seda. Seus olhos eram negros como a noite e penetrantes, adornados por cílios também negros, seu nariz reto e sua boca fina pintada de rosa era o retrato perfeito da beleza.

Ficaram se encarando, enquanto Naruto ainda tentava entender por que uma garota estaria numa escola só para homens. Depois o olhar dela mudou ficando frio e distante, ela cruzou os braços e disse num tom de enfado:

- Que tanto me olha idiota?

Depois de uns segundos inda tentando processar essa pergunta, ou toda a questão que o fazia ter dor de cabeça, ouviu-se pelos lados de onde a garota havia vindo vozes, muitas vozes gritando:

- Princesa... Onde você está?

- Princesa!

O rosto dela se encheu de um pânico aterrorizante, voltou o rosto para onde vinha as vozes e em menos de um minuto se pôs a correr como se tivesse visto a assombração.

Continua...

* * *

**Comentários:**

Bem essa é a minha primeira fic do Naruto, espero que todos gostem... Deixem reviews please!!!!


	2. II

_**Retratação:** Naruto não é meu, mas isso não impede que ele seja do Sasuke, e isso também não impede que os uso como bem entender hahahaha!!!! A idéia de Princess Princess sem dúvida alguma não é minha é da Mikiyo Tsuda, nem os personagens de Sukisho são meus(sim eu colocarei Sukisho)_

_**Aviso:** conteúdo homossexual, e spoilers do anime. _

* * *

_**-Princess Princess- **_

_Capítulo Segundo_

* * *

"_Tão negros quanto a noite é a cor de seus olhos"_

* * *

Naruto ainda olhava estupefato a garota correr como alma que leva ao diabo, era de se supor que esse colégio era apenas para garotos, ou talvez apenas houvesse algum tipo de intercâmbio com outro colégio o que seria mais lógico do que imaginar um garoto vestido de garota para fazer algum tipo de protesto ou quem sabe até afirmar sua homossexualidade. Por fim Naruto suspirou e se direcionou a porta principal não estava tão longe, aproveitou para observar o belo jardim com suas esculturas e grandes estátuas todas ligadas de alguma maneira à religião.

Havia ao longo do caminho bancos de pedra com inscrições de antigos alunos e tão alto quanto o céu estava as árvores de altas copas com ramos floridos na qual a brisa passava devagar fazendo as folhas rodopiarem no ar. Era com certeza um belo cenário toda aquela beleza primaveril, realmente gostava daquilo. Olhou para o céu vendo este escurecer devagar, o azul prontamente virado azul-escuro, logo iria escurecer e ele queria estar tão pronto em sua nova habitação e com certeza o resto de suas coisas estariam lá.

Entrou no prédio vazio, já não havia nenhum múrmuro apenas o ressoar de seus passos pelo chão de azulejos brancos, nas paredes quadros com vários folhetos, outros com dias e horários dos clubes. Olhava tudo com interesse aquele colégio parecia tão diferente dos outros ao qual freqüentou, nos quais passou a metade da vida. Viu à esquerda a porta da secretária semi-aberta, ficou parado indeciso sobre entrar ou não, depois de alguns segundos decidiu-se 'será que alguém está aí dentro, acho que sim já que a porta está aberta ou semi-aberta' pensou Naruto batendo na porta entrando em seguida, a sala era enorme com grandes quadros de natureza morta, um dos quadros era de um homem muito velho provavelmente o fundador do colégio tinha ali vários computadores dispersos pela sala , no lado direito da sala havia uma porta com uma janela de vidro que se podia ver a sala dos professores , na sala havia uma única pessoa que estava digitando tão rápido quanto seus dedos podiam agüentar.

Quando viu que batiam levantou o rosto e sorriu gentil ao jovem que estava na porta, era tão jovem quanto Naruto, tinha um cabelo longo rosa claro amarrado com uma fita vermelha, prendendo-o num rabo de cavalo baixo, os olhos num tom mais claro que o cabelo, vestia ainda o uniforme do colégio, era uma blusa negra com detalhes no punho a calça negra da mesma cor da blusa, a pele que aparecia por sob a roupa era branca e delicada a expressão de seu rosto era calma e sensata.

- Você deve ser o novo aluno - levantou-se indo em direção ao loiro, estendendo a mão numa sudação polida-sou Fujimori Sunao.

Naruto sorriu era a primeira pessoa que conhecia e era como se o conhecesse a muito tempo atrás.

-Sou Naruto Uzumaki, prazer em conhecê-lo Fujimori-san -disse também estendendo a mão e apertando a outra que lhe era oferecida.

- Pode me chamar Fujimori, não precisamos de tantos formalismos, certo Naruto-san?

- Pois não, então pode me chamar de Naruto, não são de meu feitio todas essas formalidades -disse Naruto com um amplo sorriso.

Fujimori retribuiu o sorriso cortês era mesmo um rapaz distinto de uma amabilidade quase extinta tudo nele parecia de uma elegância natural. O uniforme era tão claro e limpo sem qualquer tipo de ruga na roupa todo ele de uma beleza impecável. Olhava-o atentamente era por certo um rapaz belo, via-o em seus gestos delicados de pequenos movimentos alguém tão triste e infeliz quanto ele e achava engraçado poder encontrar alguém que de certa forma se parece conosco.

- Está um pouco atrasado- disse indo em direção a cadeira no qual sentava antes para pegar sua mochila.

- Eu sei!- disse Naruto vermelho-Mas não foi culpa minha...

- Tudo bem! Não preciso de explicações – disse num sorriso simples- pelo menos não eu...-Venha lhe mostrarei o prédio que você irá dormir

Os dois foram andando pelos corredores desertos enquanto Fujimori mostrava as salas por onde passavam, eram salas de estudos e alguns laboratórios depois viraram a esquerda onde desceram uma longa escada chegando finalmente a área dos dormitórios...

- Os dormitórios são divididos em anos – explicou Fujimori – comandados por professores que se hospedam aqui... Como você é do primeiro vai ficar no primeiro prédio...

- Você é de que ano? - perguntou Naruto com curiosidade.

- Do mesmo que você... - falou evasivo.

- E...? - teimou Naruto.

- E nada... - olhou estranhado para Naruto.

- Você não quer me falar mais nada?

- Claro que não... Vamos!

Naruto ainda duvidoso mas como Fujimori continuou andando, entrando logo em seguida no prédio da zona 1A.

- Hei! Espere...Datteboy - gritou Naruto correndo para alcançar Fujimori.

Fujimori estava na frente de uma porta do lado esquerdo ao redor havia vários quadros, murais com álbuns onde havia mais listas de clubes e nomes de vários alunos, ele bateu na porta e esperou pacientemente enquanto observava tudo com curiosidade... De repente a porta se abriu um homem de expressão calma muito sorridente, tinha o cabelo castanho amarrado num baixo rabo de cavalo, os olhos eram azuis escuros e sua pele era muito branca.

-Já terminou seu trabalho Nao-chan?

Perto deles Naruto olhava atentamente para a pessoa que estava na frente do Fujimori, era um homem muito bonito com seu rosto delicado e o corpo delgado (N/A: outro uke!).

- Não, apenas vim trazer o novo aluno - disse, e os dois olharam para Naruto que se sentiu coibido – Uzumaki Naruto-Kun esse é Nanami-sensei.

- Como vai Naruto-kun? - sorriu gentil.

- Acho que bem... um pouco cansado – respondeu Naruto.

- Não se preocupe suas coisas já chegaram essa manhã ... - parou como se ponderasse, depois olhou para Fujimori como se desejasse sua opinião – Nao- chan, acho que colocaram ele no quarto errado se bem que ele tem os requisitos necessários...

- Se o colocaram naquele quarto não podemos fazer nada...

- Hey! Do que vocês estão falandotteboy? - perguntou Naruto.

- Do P-room – falou Nanami-sensei como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo.

- Esse é um quarto especial Naruto-kun – explicou Fujimori.

- Especial como? É apenas um quarto como todos os outros quartos, não é verdade?

- De certa forma é um quarto comum...

- Venha Naruto-kun, talvez vendo você possa entender...

Devagar eles se encaminharam para o fim do corredor, onde havia uma placa acima de umas das portas escrita P-room em negrito. Naruto olhou para a porta não havia nada de errado ali apenas aquela plaquinha que era a grande diferença das demais...

- Uchiha – kun -chamou Nanami-sensei com sua voz calma e dócil, rocando levemente a porta.

Lá de dentro pode-se ouvir o barulho minimo da cadeira sendo arrastada logo em seguida passos aproximando-se e enfim a porta sendo aberta.

Era alto talvez uma cabeça maior que Naruto, tinha a pele muito branca quase pálida o cabelo negro-azulado ia até metade do pescoço de linhas firmes, o rosto era agradável de se olhar apenas a carranca estragava e os olhos eram os mais profundos e negros fazendo um escrutínio de tudo e todos a sua volta como se não merecessem estar em sua presença.

Naruto o olhou demoradamente sabia que já tinha visto aqueles olhos em algum lugar não sabia onde de tão negros que pareciam hipnotizantes, tentou buscar em sua mente a origem daquela familiaridade, mas por vezes sua mente trazia a imagem deliciosa de ramem e estava morrendo de fome aliás não seria nada mal... Balançou a cabeça mantendo o foco em seu objetivo que era muito bonito diga-se de passagem, pensou novamente até que...

- VOCÊ!!!!!!!!!!!!!! - gritou escandalizado.

Continua...

* * *

**_Cometários:_**

**_Bem terminei e espero que ninguém tenha um sangue homicida para tentar me matar pela minha pequena e insignificante demora... (risada nervosa)_**

**_Essa história estava meio empacada tenho que dizer a verdade, já que eu estava sem idéias e ainda tinha que imaginar o terceiro integrante o que, para falar a verdade, ainda não decidi, pensei no Gaara, pensei no Neji, pensei no Haku, pensei no Kiba cheguei até a cogitar a possibilidade de colocar Kankuro (mas eu não o acho lá essas coisas). Por isso se alguém tiver alguma idéia e só me dizer eu estou aberta a opiniões._**

**_E já que ainda é meio complicado escrever Naruto (pelo menos para mim que o descobriu faz pouco tempo) eu demorarei um pouco até atualizar essa história, mas não se preocupem eu não a abandonarei..._**

**_Respostas às Reviews:_**

_**Barnney Margarida:** Sim o Naruto é o Tooru...e não o Sasuke não está fazendo o papel de Mikoto apenas o coloquei em primeiro plano para dar mais ênfase nessa coisa de ele além de ser perseguido por mulheres (doidas e desesperadas) é perseguido por homens (também doidos e desesperados) e é divertido imaginar o Sasuke correndo de todo mundo para tentar salvar-se... Espero que esse capítulo também tenha te agradado, valeu por ler._

_**Uchiha Gih**: Imagina só! E ele fica tão bonitinho fico imaginando que roupa intima ele usa quanto se veste de mulher (mente pervertida hahaha)Obrigada por ler..._

_**Diessika:** Sim era ele mesmo tão educado como sempre, contudo sempre um homem lindo (suspiro) Obrigada por ler._

_**Lemony.baka n.n:** Eu também espero que ela fique tão boa quanto imagino eu tenho grandes planos para ela... Valeu por ler._

_**KitsunekoX3:** Como eu disse os capítulos vão demorar para sair, mas eles saíram mais cedo ou mais tarde... bem nos próximos capítulos a educação "dela" tende a melhorar... Obrigada por ler._


	3. III

_**Aviso**_: Spoilers do manga (P.P).

_**Retratação:**_ Nem todos os personagens são meus, porém tenho certeza que o Fujimori é só meu... Hhahahaha cof,cof...

* * *

_**-Princess Princess-**_

_**Capítulo Terceiro**_

* * *

_**A Perfeição**_

_Cruz e Souza_

_A Perfeição é a celeste ciência_

_Da cristalização de almos encantos,_

_De abandonar os mórbidos quebrantos_

_E viver de uma oculta florescência._

_Noss'alma fica da clarividência_

_Dos astros e dos anjos e dos santos,_

_Fica lavada na lustral dos prantos,_

_É dos prantos divina e pura essência._

_Noss'alma fica como o ser que às lutas_

_As mãos conserva limpas, impolutas,_

_Sem as manchas do sangue mau da guerra._

_A Perfeição é a alma estar sonhando_

_Em soluços, soluços, soluçando_

_As agonias que encontrou na Terra.!_

* * *

Estava sentado aborrecido em um dos sofás da sala do conselho estudantil, olhava de soslaio constantemente para Sasuke que também estava sentado à sua esquerda e à esquerda dele sentado olhando um ponto fixo estava um dos estudantes que conheceu à noite passada, tinha os cabelos vermelhos como fogo, a pele branca e os olhos de um verde líquido, também havia na testa uma espécie de tatuagem que era algum escrito parcialmente encoberto pela franja.

Era estranho vê-lo com sua pose varonil como se nada o afetasse e pensar nele vestido como uma mulher, contudo ele ficava muito bem de qualquer forma... e antes que pudesse terminar de pensar sentia seu rosto quente e sabia que estava totalmente ruborizado, mas não pode deixar de pensar que sua pele branca, tão pálida dava-lhe um contraste com seu cabelo tão negro. A alvura delicada de sua pele que se sobressaía no uniforme negro da escola, era como olhar alguma escultura de mármore polido que não mostrava nenhum sentimento só se deixava ver em sua beleza perfeita, sua pele de alabrasto, era um homem perfeito como um sonho... Balançou a cabeça rindo de seus pensamentos, nunca, jamais olharia dessa forma para um homem e ainda mais para um que se achava o rei do universo... Agora era apenas uma questão de descobrir porque estava na sala do conselho estudantil.

_**Flashback**_

- VOCÊ!!!!! - gritou escandalizado.

- Pára de gritar dobe – disse o moreno franzindo o cenho.

- Naruto-kun... – começou Nanami-sensei.

- KYAAAAAAAAA! UM TRAVESTI – gritou Naruto com as mãos na cabeça.

Fujimori e Nanami riram nervosos com uma gota descendo por seus rostos enquanto Sasuke tinha uma veia latejando na sua testa e uma das sombrancelhas levantadas como se perguntasse que espécie de louco teve o azar de encontrar.

- Naruto-Kun deixe-me explicar... – começou dessa vez Fujimori, mas Naruto estava fora de si gritando como um histérico.

Nanami e Fujimori estavam confusos era até engraçado vê-lo com as mãos na cabeça gritando dizendo coisas como pervertido, que lugar é esse para aceitar essa gente e outras tantas mais... O moreno apenas o ignorou dizendo alguma coisa sobre a loucura ser contagiosa e voltou a fechar a porta com um estrondo.

Mas antes que algum dos três tivesse alguma reação saiu novamente um ruivo com o cabelo revoltoso e com cara de sono, seus olhos semicerrados mostrando metade de suas pupilas verdes que brilhavam ameaçadoramente tinha uma pose de total arrogância que é claro que lembrou nosso amigo Sasu-chan, mas ninguém levantou a voz para se certificar dessa provável semelhança, mas é claro que eles teriam que ir falar com o Kishimoto-sensei... mas deixemos de divagações.

O ruivo franziu o cenho de uma maneira descontente fazendo os outros dois, até mesmo Naru-chan que gritava de maneira descontrolada, recuarem um passo para trás, mas os outros dois agradeciam interiormente já que nosso querido Naru-chan resolveu deixar de gritar, isso aliviaria a dor estrondosa em suas cabeças.

- Nanami-sensei – começou numa voz frio que fez os pêlos das nucas se arrepiarem, e seguramente não era uma sensação muito boa diga-se de passagem – que estão fazendo à essa hora em frente a minha porta? - perguntou num tom tão suave que fez com que os presentes suassem mais.

- Gaara-kun... – começou Nanami-sensei com seu sorriso gentil, porém foi interrompido por Naru-chan que sempre tinha que dar sua opinião em tudo.

- Passeando... Hahahaha! Então vimos essa placa tão bonitinha que pensamos em dar um ola e até logo, e também perguntar como estão as coisas – disse Naru-chan com um sorriso de orelha a orelha mostrando seus dentes brancos como pérolas e seus olhos fechados ocultando seus olhos de um azul celeste que escondia todas as emoções do mundo (N/A: A autora exagera muito mesmo).

- Tudo bem! - disse Gaa-chan meio corado, e que não passou despercebido para os dois que o olhavam em expectativa – O que vocês querem?

- Gaara-kun esse é Naruto Uzumaki é o novo aluno transferido – disse Fujimiri-kun apresentando-os.

- Não é um pouco tarde para alunos transferido? - perguntou Gaa-chan

- Sim, porém quem quer aprender é sempre bem-vindo – disse Nanami-sensei com seu sempre e inseparável sorriso gentil.

- Hn! - disse simplesmente, como se ninguém soubesse o que ele ia responder¬¬.

- Ele foi enviado para esse quarto, para dividir com você e com o Sasuke-kun – terminou Fujimori.

- Finalmente alguém para ocupar o meu lugar... – disse sem se imutar – ou talvez do Uchiha – colocou a mão no queixo de maneira pensativa.

- Bem o importante é encontrar um lugar para ele dormir e amanhã vemos como fica tudo isso – disse Fujimori com um sorriso que tenho certeza que aprendeu com o Nanami-sensei já que tem tanta doçura que ninguém diria que falta açúcar.

- Existe um quarto que é interligado com esse podemos colocá-lo lá – disse Gaa-chan como que se tratasse de algum objeto.

- Como assim colocar-me? Por acaso pareço algum tipo de bibelô que se coloca em algum lugar – disse Naru-chan irritado cruzando seus braços de maneira infantil.

- Naruto-kun, não é isso que o Gaara-kun quis dizer – disse Nanami-sensei conciliador, sempre tentando manter a amizade.

- Bem ou o Uchiha pode dormir naquele lugar – disse com um sorriso retorcido que talvez fosse algum tipo de tic nervoso ou uma ameça velada.

- Bem é melhor que ele venha aqui – e novamente o sorriso açucarado de Nanami-sensei.

- Hn – e Gaa-chan entrou novamente deixando a porta semi-aberta deixando os três meio que expectantes.

E de repente, não mais que de repente os gritos cheios de raiva e indignação foram ouvidos com a voz varonil e tão limpa que acharam que foi algum tipo de anjo que foi tão belamente ouvido que à todos encantava (N/A: pelo menos eu acho.)

E então Sasu-chan saiu com sua cara de poucos amigos querendo matar qualquer um que via pela frente principalmente um loiro escandaloso.

- Er... Bem Sasuke-kun queremos decidir onde dormirá Naruto-kun – disse Nanami-sensei com seu maravilhoso sorriso que já estava enjoando.

- Que durma ai no chão – disse com o cenho franzido, sua sombrancelhas tão juntas que pareciam uma só.

- Que foi teme? - perguntou Naru-chan.

- Não ouviu, não dobe? - disse Sasu-chan com seu sempre ar arrogante.

- Do que me chamou? - perguntou Naru-chan aproximando-se ameaçadora, mas ninguém nunca tem medo.

- Vai fazer de desentendido – disse Sasu-chan com um meio-sorriso muito sexy.

E em menos de alguns segundos os dois estavam rolando no chão socando o ar, ou eles mesmo porque essa aqui não é uma fic de luta e eles pobrezinhos não sabem lutar mesmo tendo um corpo trabalhado com seus músculos brancos e sensuais saltando belamente sob a pele macia. Os dois estavam rolando no chão, agarrando-se, e cada movimento que faziam suas roupas saiam do lugar subindo e subindo...

- Parem com isso vocês dois – disse Fujimori separando-os com toda a força que possuía que na verdade não era muita e nem vale a pena descrever em detalhes já que o pobre precisou de ajuda de nosso açucaro cheio de mel Nanami-sensei.

- Já sabemos agora como separarmos – disse Gaa-chan e sua voz causou outro arrepiou na coluna de cada um deles, que como já disse não era uma sensação muito boa – Sasuke-kun, você vai para o quartinho que é interligado como o P-room.

- Tanto faz – e levantou-se com toda a dignidade que lhe restava limpando sua roupa da sujeira do chão e entrou.

- Venha Naruto-kun – disse Gaa-chan com um sorriso de vitória convidando os três para entrar, para arrumar todas as coisas do nosso querido Naru-chan, que pensando bem apenas convidou nosso Naru-chan, mesmo assim os outros dois vieram com ele.

_**OOOOOOOO**_

A manhã chegou rápido e com ele um novo dia, talvez não como o anterior, mesmo assim uma nova manhã, um novo começo. E foi assim nessa manhã gloriosa com um sol dourado e forte com pequenas e brancas nuvens com uns engraçados formatos. Porém quebrando o silêncio, ou o quase, já que a metade dos alunos já estavam dispostos em suas respectivas salas de aula, um grito que nada tinha a ver com alegria era desesperado.

Dentro de um dos dormitórios, mas especificamente na zona 1A num quarto distinto dos demais com uma placa em cima meio rosada mais ninguém chegava à realmente comentar... mas novamente deixando de divagações... Um loiro semi-vestido, ou quase totalmente pronto (N/A: que coisa repetitiva), saiu correndo da ala dos dormitórios para o prédio principal onde se davam as aulas, era o único aluno naquela área que ainda não estava na classe. Corria esbaforido tentando arrumar ou pelo menos ajeitar seu desarrumado uniforme.

Entrou na prédio rápido, ofegante já que a corrida cansou-o em demasia, já que a verdade não era um esportista muito dedicado nem sequer de corredor poderiam chamá-lo.

Seus passos soavam sob o chão azulejado como prenúncio de algo ruim, cada passo era como se bombas estivessem caindo de uma forma alta e barulhenta e havia ainda aquele cheiro de desinfetante em todo o lugar na limpeza impecável de cada pequeno canto.

Suspirou parando em frente à uma das portas que sabia era a sua sala, bateu e a abriu devagar entrou e várias cabeças pararam suas atividades para olhá-lo.

- Desculpe-me sensei – disse Naruto fazendo uma pequena reverência em modo de desculpas.

O sensei apenas o olhou era um homem alto de cabelos negros amarrados em um alto rabo de cavalo, um rosto pacífico de dedicada calma, também havia uma cicatriz que cortava-lhe o meio do nariz que, contudo deixa-o com uma beleza exótica. Depois de alguns segundo o sensei sorriu de forma gentil.

- Você deve ser o novo aluno, Uzumaki Naruto, suponho – disse observando a ficha de presença daquela sala.

- Sim! - respondeu colocando uma das mãos na cabeça com muito mau jeito.

- Está atrasado – disse simplesmente – apresente-se a classe Uzumaki-kun.

- Meu nome é Naruto Uzumaki acabo de chegar transferido, minha cor favorita é o laranja, minha comida é o Ramem instantâneo e meu signo é...

- Está bem pode procurar um lugar para sentar – disse o sensei interrompendo, com uma gota descendo por sua testa.

Sorrindo Naruto foi sentar num lugar vago no fundo da sala, não reparando no silêncio contemplativo dos alunos, muito menos na onda de desejo que desprendia os presentes.

**88888888**

O dia passou sem grandes contratempos, talvez na opinião de alguns, mas não de nosso Naru-chan que escondido na sala de aula para não receber mais nenhum abraço indesejado.

- Que foi Naruto-kun? - perguntou pela décima vez Fujimori, já que Naruto estava meio ofegante de tanto correr de uma manada, digo dos queridos e muito bem educados alunos.

- Não sei, mas tem uns loucos que não me deixam em paz e pensar que eu não posso mais comer Ramem – e começou a chorar pelo seu tão querido e bem amado Ramem.

- Er... É mais ou menos sobre isso que eu queria falar – começou Fujimori tentando tirar um pouco da franja rosa de seus olhos.

Naruto nem prestou atenção nele já que ainda se lamentava por ter perdido seu Ramem instantâneo, tentando desesperadamente fugir dos monstros opa... dos tão queridos alunos. Ainda lembrava-se quando andando tranqüilamente pelo corredor cantando uma musiquinha de algum comercial¹ de TV sobre os nutritivos nutrientes que contêm o Ramem foi abordado então, por um aluno.

_**(Flashback-dentro do Flashback)**_

- Boa sorte Naruto-Kun! - disse um ele com um aceno de mão.

Sem saber muito bem o que dizer Naruto apenas sorriu – Obrigado! - disse e quando ia voltar a caminhar foi brutalmente abraçado.

- LINDO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!(n/a: como eu esqueci como escreve lindo em japonês coloquei em português mesmo v.v) – e começou a esfregar freneticamente seu rosto contra o do nosso querido Naru-chan.

E por um segundo Naruto ficou petrificado, mas tirou forças não se de onde conseguindo escapar dos braços do aluno e começou a correr na velocidade da luz, mas não contava que saído do nada vários mais começariam a perseguição.

Até que por fim encontrou uma sala vazia onde Fujimori passaria estar estudando ou sei lá e quando foi se aproximar para pedir ajuda ignorando seu orgulho que lhe dizia que podia resolver tudo sozinho, mas qual foi sua surpresa quando na janela da sala os alunos pararam sua perseguição, ficando nas janelas uns em cima dos outros tentando olhar para dentro da sala.

_**(Fim do Flashback- dentro do Flashback)**_

Quando Fujimori ia começar a falar novamente ou tentar balançar freneticamente Naruto para parar de ignorá-lo, foi então, quando uma voz saída da caixa de som foi ouvida:

- Sabaku no Gaara, Uchiha Sasuke e Uzumaki Naruto por favor apresentem-se no conselho estudantil imediatamente – disse a voz metálica.

_**Fim do Flashback **_

E foi dessa forma que os três sentados em silêncio esperando alguma coisa estavam no conselho estudantil. Naruto por outro lado que não gostava nada daquele silêncio, era tão chato, olhou para todos os lados procurando alguma coisa para se distrair mas nada servia para o intento havia sim um monte de quadros na paredes que com certeza deviam ser os antigos presidentes do conselho, dois sofás um enfrente ao outro e uma mesa separando-os e em cima desta chá com biscoitos² pelo menos os farelos já que o Gaa-chan havia comido tudo, sem nem ao menos oferecer para os presentes.

Depois de tentar se distrair com um entretenimento observador que não lhe serviu de nada Naru-chan começou a balançar os pés para a frente e para trás ouvindo o barulho que eles faziam quando eram arrastados, riu diante desse descobrimento até sem querer bateu na mesa.

- Que ficar quieto dobe – disse o moreno com o cenho franzido olhando como se quisesse matar qualquer um em sua frente.

- Do que você me chamou Teme – replicou Naruto indo para cima do moreno com os punhos erguidos.

E quando os dois novamente iam brigar muito feio aparece o presidente do conselho estudantil junto com seus capangas.

- Que bom que meu estúpido irmão menor está se dando bem com seus amiguinhos – disse gargalhando.

_**Continua... **_

* * *

1- Sempre tem comerciais de algum tipo sobre isso e eles sempre vem com suas músicas.

2 Vi isso em uma fic que agora não me lembro, e achei muito legal, espero que a pessoa que fez isso não se importe.

* * *

_**Comentários:**_

Consegui terminar esse capítulo, não saiu de todo como imaginei, mas foi o resultado que consegui. Ainda falta decidir muita coisa sobre toda a história e sobre como colocarei os personagens femininos, porque afinal de contas tem personagens do Sukisho mais não é como o anime que não existe nem uma alma viva que seja feminina, por isso mesmo demorará para que eu termine essa história... E me desculpem já que todos os personagens parecem OCC, como já disse não estou totalmente por dentro do universo de Naruto.

Obrigada por ler.


End file.
